stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Piglet
Piglet is a pink character from Winnie the Pooh. He Joins The Justice Team When Chef Strikes Back For Revenge Our Heroes Returned To The Film (Series) Voice Actors: # John Fiedler (1968-2005) - English # Travis Oates (2006-present) - English # Steve Schatzberg - English # Jeff Bennett - English # Kiyoshi Komiyama - Japanese # Mitsuru Ogata - Japanese # Jean Claude Donda - French # Roger Carel - French # Herve Rey - French # Santiago Ziesmer - German # Alexandre Moreno - Portuguese # Fabrizio Vidale - Italian # Efron Etkin - Hebrew # Yamil Atala Cabrera - Latin Spanish Bio *'Allies:' Winnie the Pooh (best friend), Rabbit, Tigger, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Christopher Robin, Gopher, Lumpy, Kessie *'Enemies:' Nasty Jack, The Backson, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump *'Likes:' Safety, acorns, being with Pooh and his friends *'Dislikes:' Danger, being scared, the dark Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Pooh's best friends and also one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Cartoon Characters Inc (My Version) played as Mr. Bile Brisbyhontas played as Thomas Duchhontas played as Meeko Piglet (aka Dumbo) played as Dumbo Piglet Pan played as Peter Pan The Mouse's New Groove played as Llama Kuzco Fun and Fancy Free (Stephen Druschke's Style) played as Bongo Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs played as Bashful Ladyhontas played as Lon Piglet & Company played as Oliver Animals Inc played as Charlie Fieveladdin played as Ostrich Abu The Little Mer-Penny, The Little Mer-Penny 2: Return to the Sea, and The Little Mer-Penny 3: Penny's Beginning played as Flounder The Little Mouse 3: Olivia's Beginning (Nixcorr26) played as Benjamin Tiggerladdin played as Abu Space Jam (CoolZDane Style) and Looney Tunes Back in Action (CoolZDane Style) played as Porky Pig Piglet and the Neverland Pirates played as Jake Fievel and Jaq played as Steve Young The Tails of Notre Dame played as Puppet Clopin The Aristocritters played as one of the Alley Cats Woody & Friends (Thomas & Friends) played as Edward Rabbits Don't Dance played as Pudge The Brave Little Puppy played as Blankie Homeward Bound:The Incredible Journey (Disney & BBC Version) played as Sassy Jenny in Wonderland Played as The Walrus and The Carpenter Piglet played as Gurgi (The Black Cauldron (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Gallery: Piglet in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Piglet in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Piglet-the-new-adventures-of-winnie-the-pooh-68.7.jpg|Piglet in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Piglet in Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too.jpg|Piglet in Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too Piglet in Boo to You Too Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Piglet in Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too Piglet in Disney's House of Mouse.jpg|Piglet in Disney's House of Mouse Piglet in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Piglet in Winnie the Pooh winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1429.jpg Piglet.png Piglet laughing.png Pooh and Piglet hug.png Piglet and his pals.png Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7859.jpg Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2780.jpg Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2660.jpg Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2651.jpg Piglet kingdom hearts.png Most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-2778.jpg Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1940.jpg Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1941.jpg Free walt disney piglet wallpaper.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7563.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7564.jpg Clippigletmovie.gif Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1999.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2000.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5596.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5597.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-832.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-833.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-834.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1378.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6655.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6654.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5374.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5375.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5376.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5377.jpg the-day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1471.jpg the-day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1472.jpg the-day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1473.jpg Piglet in Winnie the Pooh A Valentine for You.jpg|Piglet in Winnie the Pooh A Valentine for You Piglet in The Book of Pooh.jpg|Piglet in The Book of Pooh Piglet in My Friends Tigger & Pooh.jpg|Piglet in My Friends Tigger & Pooh tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-350.jpg TheClippiglet32.gif winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5631.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5632.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5633.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5634.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5639.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5638.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5637.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5636.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5634.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5641.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5645.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5644.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5643.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5642.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5640.jpg pigletmovietitle.png WDCPB544.jpg Pooh in Piglet's Big Movie..jpg piglet-a-winnie-the-pooh-thanksgiving-45.jpg Trivia *His, Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Hedgehog's New Groove, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, and Toon Age, and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Pigs Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pink Characters Category:Owned Category:Lives Category:Goal Category:Funny Category:Station Category:(5) Category:Cowards Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 2 Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Nervous characters Category:Scared characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Animals